Harry Potter y el Poder de los Herederos
by fiio-knd-hp
Summary: Harry Potter decide volver a Hogwarts, y reunir el ED nuevamente. Buscará los horrocruxes junto a sus amigos, pero hay algo que no saben y que será de mucha ayuda a la hora de vencer a Lord Voldemort


_Aca un fic que trata sobre el septimo curso de Harry...No, no voy a decir en Hogwarts porque no todo pasa en el Colegio. Simplemente, esperamos que les guste. Dejen **RR **diciendonos si les gusto y si quieren que pongamos el segundo capítulo. Besoss._

**

* * *

**

**Capítulo I**

**La confesión**

Una chica de pelo rebelde, de aproximadamente diecisiete años se encontraba en su habitación cuando de repente escuchó un ruido proveniente de la ventana, y vio una lechuza que se golpeaba contra ésta, intentando entrar.

- Ya, ya¿no ves que hay un vidrio? – cuestionó Hermione molesta por tanto ruido. Aunque cuando vio la lechuza, o mejor dicho, de quien era la lechuza, todo su malhumor se desvaneció. Era…si, si¡era Pig! La lechuza de Ron. Recogió la carta que la lechuza traía y la comenzó a leer:

_Hola Hermione,_

_¿Cómo estás? Espero que bien, pero no tanto como para no querer venir a la Madriguera a pasar ésta última semana antes de la boda de Bill y Fleur. ¿Lo habías olvidado? Jajaja. ¿Qué decís¿Venís? Ginny ha estado queriendo que vengas desde que terminaron las clases, pero mamá le dijo que ibas a pasar parte de tus vacaciones con tus padres. Espero tu respuesta lo más rápido posible._

_Tu amigo, Ron._

La castaña no tardó en decidirse, pero aún había una frase que no la dejaba pensar tranquila, "tu amigo, Ron". Sólo amigos, eso eran, sólo amigos. Aunque ella quería algo más, algo más que la amistad del pelirrojo. Pero no sabía que hacer…Quizás si hablaba con Ginny…después de todo era la hermana de Ron, ella lo conocía…

Los padres de Hermione aceptaron, no sin antes pedirle a su hija que le escribiera cada semana. Ellos sabían como era la situación del mundo mágico en aquellos tiempos: Voldemort había regresado, tenía nuevamente a su ejército de mortífagos, y, aunque era vigilado por todos los aurores con los que el Ministerio de la Magia contaba, no dejaba de ser el mago más poderoso que existía.

Llegó a la Madriguera dos días después, Ginny salió a abrir la puerta, pero como ya lo había pensado Hermione, antes de dejarla entrar, Ginny le hizo una pregunta, para asegurarse de que realmente era ella.

- Decime algo que sólo Hermione sabe – dijo la pelirroja

- Ginebra Molly Weasley, si no me dejas entrar todos en esta casa se van a enterar que estás enamorada de Harry Potter desde tercer año – contestó Hermione divertida.

- Está bien, está bien…me ganaste¡entra!

- ¡Ay! No sabes lo que pesa todo esto – dijo Hermione señalando sus valijas.

- Jajaja¡me imagino todo los libros que habrás traído! Ron ¡baja¡¡Hermione necesita que le subas las valijas!!

- Pero, pero…yo nunca lo pedí – dijo Hermione

- No importa, no le molesta. Se paso el verano preguntándome si sabía algo de vos, cuándo venías, si me habías dicho algo de si salías con alguien, si me habías escrito, bla bla bla.

- ¿En serio? – preguntó Hermione extrañada.

- En serio– contestó Ginny.

Después de un incomodo silencio, Ron por fin bajo la escalera.

- Ah, hola Hermione. ¿Cómo estás? – dijo Ron.

- ¿Eh?...Ah, si, si, muy bien – logró contestar Hermione - ¿Vos?

- Bien¡por fin llegaste!

- Ron¿le subís las valijas a Hermione? Herm¿Vamos a mi cuarto? – preguntó Ginny, que había notado algo extraño en la actitud de Hermione.

- Si, claro – contestaron Hermione y Ron al mismo tiempo, lo que produjo que ambos se sonrojaran.

Una vez en el cuarto de Ginny, Hermione realizó un encantamiento para que nadie pudiera abrir la puerta, y otro para que no se escuchara lo que hablaban desde afuera.

- Hablá – dijo Ginny

- No se a qué te referís – mintió Hermione, aunque ella sabía muy bien de lo que hablaba su amiga

- Si, lo sabes

- No, no lo se

- A ver… ¿Te ayudo? Es pelirrojo, juega en el equipo de Quidditch de Gryffindor, en primer año ayudo a que quien-no-debe-ser-nombrado no regresara, jugando un espectacular juego de ajedrez, en segundo, voló con Harry el Ford Anglia y entró con él a la Cámara de los Secretos, en tercero rescató con Harry y con vos a Sirius, en cuarto casi le rompe la cara a Krum, en quinto entró con nosotras, con Harry, Luna, y Neville al Departamento de Misterios, y el año pasado salió con Lavender y lucho cara a cara con un mortífago. ¿Te suena ahora? – terminó Ginny.

- ¿Qué insinúas? preguntó Hermione, intentando desviar la conversación.

- Yo no insinúo nada.

- Sí que lo haces.

- No, no lo hago.

- ¡Sí!

- ¿Yo¿Cuándo?

- Me cansé. No vas a parar hasta que hable¿no?

- Exacto – contestó Ginny, sabía que había logrado que su amiga hablara.

- Bueno, pero me tenés que prometer que no vas a decirle esto a nadie, ni siquiera a Harry.

- ¿Y que te hace pensar que yo le podría decir algo a Harry?

- Ginny, sos tan mala mintiendo como yo.

- Bueno, bueno, está bien. Después hablamos de eso. Primero te toca a vos. Y no te preocupes, no se va a enterar nadie.

- Me…me…megustatuhermano – dijo Hermione, lo dijo tan rápido que se había quedado sin aire. Bajó la cabeza muy rápido y sus mejillas se ruborizaron.

- ¡¡Lo sabía!! – dijo Ginny, y empezó a saltar encima de su cama.

- ¿Tan obvia soy?

- No mucho, pero me di cuenta el año pasado.

- ¿Cuándo?

- ¿Cuándo¡Y encima me lo preguntas¿No te dabas cuenta? Cada vez que veías a Ron con Lavender, te ponías roja y salías del lugar donde estabas, maldiciendo.

- Me descubriste – dijo Hermione, y se dejo caer en la cama que le había preparado Molly.

- Vos no te preocupes, dejalo todo en mis manos – dijo Ginny

- Pero Ginny¿Qué vas a hacer? – preguntó Hermione un tanto confundida.

Pero Ginny ya había salido del cuarto, ya que había sonado el timbre y ella salía a abrirle a ese morocho que había estado esperando durante todas las vacaciones. Ese muchacho que tenía en su frente una extraña cicatriz, desde que quien-no-debe-ser-nombrado se había decidido a matarlo por el simple temor de que una profecía, la misma que había causado la muerte de sus padres hacía dieciséis años, y la de su padrino, Sirius Black, hacía tan sólo dos, pudiera cumplirse, acabando así con el mago al que temía toda la comunidad mágica. Pero en ese intento, el Señor de las tinieblas, el Señor Oscuro, o, simplemente, _Lord Voldemort_, falló, dejando así esa extraña cicatriz en forma de rayo, que, a simple vista, era significado de fama entre los magos, pero que era el vínculo que se había creado entre Harry Potter, el-niño-que-vivió, y quien-o-debe-ser-nombrado dieciséis años atrás.

* * *

_¿¿Y¿¿Qué les pareció¡¡Dejen **rr** please!! Besoss nuevamente._

_fiio.knd_


End file.
